1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to RJ type connectors for connection of broadband coaxial cables.
2. Background Art
Broadband coaxial cables and coaxial cable connectors are commonly used for connecting an RF signal source to an RF signal receiver. Some common RF signal sources/receivers include television and audio receivers, amplifiers, decoders, satellite receivers, VCRs, DVD players, cable modems and other data devices for broadband, and voice transceivers.
Prior art coaxial connectors include a female-type screw-on type connector or a female-type plug-on type connector which can be connected to a male-type connector. More specifically, the screw-on type connector includes a female receptacle having an internally threaded bore configured to threadedly mate with external threads of a male coaxial connector connected to, for example, an electronic product or the terminal end of a coaxial cable. A problem with the screw-on type coaxial connector is that the relative inflexible coaxial cable makes the screw-on type connector difficult to align and threadedly mate. The plug-on type coaxial connector includes a female receptacle having an inside diameter configured to frictionally interact with the external threads of a male coaxial connector. While the plug-on type coaxial connector is much easier to attach than the screw-on type coaxial connector, the plug-on type coaxial connector can be separated from the male coaxial connector simply by pulling the coaxial cable or the female receptacle from the male coaxial connector.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the above problems and others by providing a coaxial cable connector which can be utilized to easily connect and disconnect a pair of coaxial cables or connect a coaxial cable and a printed circuit board (PCB) while providing electromagnetic shielding of a signal conveyed on the core of the coaxial cable(s). Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.
Accordingly, I have invented a coaxial cable connector comprising an RJ type male plug having a first cavity and a second cavity. A first conductor is received in the RJ type male plug with the first conductor having adjacent the first end thereof a first section received within the first cavity of the RJ type male plug. The first conductor also has adjacent a second end thereof a second section received within the second cavity of the RJ type male plug. The part of the RJ type male plug surrounding at least part of the first cavity has the form of a first fastener type. The first section of the first conductor is configured to electrically contact a central conductor of a first coaxial cable when the first coaxial cable is mated with the RJ type male plug via the first fastener type.
Preferably, the first section of the first conductor is in the form of a pin having a proximal end secured to the RJ type male plug and a distal end received in the first cavity of the RJ type male plug. The second section of the first conductor is preferably in the form of a clip having a proximal end connected to the proximal end of the pin and secured to the RJ type male plug, and a distal end received in the second cavity of the RJ type male plug and configured to expand and receive the central conductor of the first coaxial cable when the first coaxial cable is mated with the RJ type male plug via the first fastener type.
A first shield covers at least part of the first cavity of the RJ type male plug. The first shield is electrically isolated from the first conductor. The first shield is configured to electrically contact a shield of the first coaxial cable when the first coaxial cable is mated with the RJ type male plug via the first fastener type.
The coaxial cable connector can also or alternatively include an RJ type female housing having a first cavity and a second cavity. A second conductor is received in the RJ type female housing, with the second conductor having adjacent a first end thereof a first section received within the first cavity of the RJ type female housing. The second conductor also has adjacent a second end thereof a second section received within the second cavity of the RJ type female housing. The part of the RJ type female housing surrounding at least part of the first cavity has the form of a second fastener type. The first section of the second conductor is configured to be electrically connected with a central conductor of a second coaxial cable when the second coaxial cable is mated with the RJ type female housing via the second fastener type. The RJ type male plug adjacent the second cavity thereof is configured to be received in the second cavity of the RJ type female housing with the second end of the first conductor electrically contacting the second end of the second conductor.
Preferably, the first section of the second conductor is in the form of an elongated pin having a proximal end secured to the RJ type female housing and a distal end received in the first cavity of the RJ type female housing. The second section of the second conductor is preferably in the form of a clip having a proximal end connected to the proximal end of the elongated pin and secured to the RJ type female housing, and a distal end received in the second cavity of the RJ type female housing.
A second shield covers at least part of the first cavity of the RJ type female housing. The second shield is electrically isolated from the second conductor. The second shield is configured to be electrically connected with a shield of the second coaxial cable when the second coaxial cable is mated with the RJ type female housing via the second fastener type. The first shield of the first coaxial cable and the second shield of the second coaxial cable are electrically connected when the RJ type male plug adjacent the second cavity thereof is received in the second cavity of the RJ type female housing.
Preferably, the first fastener type has one of external male threads and internal female threads and the second fastener type has the other of internal female threads and external male threads. The second fastener type is preferably rotatable relative to the remainder of the RJ type female housing.
I have also invented a coaxial cable connector including an RJ type plug body having a first cavity configured to receive a first coaxial cable therein and a second cavity. A first conductor has a first end secured in the RJ type plug body and a second end received within the second cavity of the RJ type plug body. The first conductor has a bore which extends from the first end toward the second end of the first conductor. The bore is in communication with the first cavity and is configured to receive a central conductor of the first coaxial cable when the first coaxial cable is received in the first cavity.
A first shield covers at least part of the first cavity of the RJ type plug body. The first shield is electrically isolated from the first conductor. The first shield is configured to electrically contact a shield of the first coaxial cable when the first coaxial cable is received in the first cavity.
An RJ type housing body can also or alternatively be provided including a second conductor secured in the RJ type housing body with one end of the second conductor received in a cavity of the RJ type housing body. The cavity of the RJ type housing body is configured to receive therein the end of the RJ type plug body adjacent the second cavity thereof. The second conductor adjacent the one end thereof is configured to electrically contact the first conductor adjacent the second end thereof when the RJ type plug body adjacent the second cavity is received in the cavity of the RJ type housing body.
A second shield can cover at least part of the cavity of the RJ type housing body. The second shield is electrically isolated from the second conductor. Electrical continuity is established between the first shield of the first coaxial cable and the second shield of the second coaxial cable when the RJ type plug body adjacent the second cavity is received in the cavity of the RJ type housing body.
Preferably, the second conductor adjacent the one end thereof is in the form of a clip configured to mate with and grip the second section of the first conductor when the end of the RJ type plug body adjacent the second cavity is received in the cavity of the RJ type housing body.
The second conductor can include another end which projects out of the RJ type housing body for electrical connection with an electrically conductive trace disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB). The second conductor can also include another end which is electrically connected to a first PCB received in the RJ type housing body. In this embodiment, the RJ type housing body includes a conductive pin electrically connected to the second conductor via a conductive trace disposed on the first PCB. The conductive pin projects out of the housing body for electrical connection with a conductive trace disposed on a second PCB.
I have also invented a coaxial cable connector comprising an RJ type housing body having a cavity therein and a conductor secured in the RJ type housing body with one end of the conductor received in the cavity. Adjacent the one end thereof, the conductor has the form of a clip which receives and grips an end of a pin received in a cavity of an RJ type plug body when the RJ type plug body adjacent the cavity thereof is received in the cavity of the RJ type housing body.
The other end of the conductor can be in the form of a clip configured to receive a central conductor of a coaxial cable. The RJ type housing body includes a cover configured to coact with the RJ type housing body for receiving the other end of the conductor and the coaxial cable therebetween when the cover is secured to the housing body.
A shield can be provided having a first part at least partially covering the cavity of the RJ type housing body and a second part received between the housing body and the removable cover when the cover is secured to the housing body. The shield is electrically isolated from the conductor and electrically contacts a shield of the coaxial cable when the cover is secured to the housing body with the coaxial cable therebetween.
I have also invented a coaxial cable connector having an RJ type plug body including a cavity and a cylinder connected to the RJ type plug body. The cylinder has a bore therethrough in communication with the cavity of the RJ type plug body. A conductor is received in the bore of the cylinder. One end of the conductor is in the form of a pin received in the cavity of the RJ type plug body and the other end of the conductor is in the form of a clip configured to mate with a central conductor of a coaxial cable. A plurality of housing parts is configured to mate together with the elongated cylinder and the coaxial cable therebetween when the central conductor of the coaxial cable is mated with a clip of the conductor.
A shield can be provided for covering at least part of the RJ type plug body. A means can be provided for electrically connecting the shield covering the at least part of the RJ type plug body to a shield of the coaxial cable. The means for electrically connecting can be received between the mated housing parts and can include one or more contacts received in the mated housing parts with each contact extending between the shield covering the at least part of the RJ type plug and the shield of the coaxial cable.
Preferably, the RJ type plug body, the cylinder and the shield around the at least part of the RJ type plug body are rotatable relative to the coaxial cable and the mated housing parts around an axis of the bore of the cylinder.
I have also invented a coaxial cable connector having an RJ type housing configured to mate with a first coaxial cable having a central conductor in spaced coaxial relation with a conductive sheath. The RJ type housing has a conductor received therein and a shield in spaced relation covering at least part of the conductor of the RJ type housing. The conductor and the shield of the RJ type housing electrically contact the central conductor and conductive sheath, respectively, of the first coaxial cable when the RJ type housing and the first coaxial cable are mated.
The coaxial cable connector also includes an RJ type plug configured to mate with a second coaxial cable having a central conductor in spaced coaxial relation with a conductive sheath. The RJ type plug has a conductor received therein and a shield in spaced relation covering at least part of the conductor of the RJ type plug. The conductor and the shield of the RJ type plug electrically contact the central conductor and conductive sheath of the second coaxial cable, respectively, when the RJ type plug and the second coaxial cable are mated. The RJ type housing has a cavity configured to receive a part of the RJ type plug therein and the conductor and shield of the RJ type housing electrically contact the conductor and shield of the RJ type plug when the part of the RJ type plug is received in the cavity of the RJ type housing.
Lastly, I have invented an RJ type female connector comprising a housing configured to mate with a first coaxial cable having a conductive shield in spaced coaxial relation with a conductive core. The RJ type female connector has a plug receiving opening configured to receive and mate with an RJ type male connector which is configured to mate with a second coaxial cable having a conductive shield in spaced coaxial relation with a conductive core. The RJ type female connector and the RJ type male connector each have a conductor received therein and a conductive shield shielding at least part of the conductor. The conductor and conductive shield of each of the RJ type female connector and the RJ type male connector are electrically connected with the conductive core and conductive shield of the first coaxial cable and the second coaxial cable when the RJ type female connector and the RJ type male connector are mated with a first coaxial cable and a second coaxial cable, respectively. Conductivity is established between the conductive cores and the conductive shields of the first and second coaxial cables when the RJ type male connector is received in the plug receiving opening of the RJ type female connector.